Space Ghost 'N Toast, Y'Know IN THE LOUD HOUSE
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Space Ghost enjoys some toast as he recalls a rather weird day that happened to him when he got that toast. It involved ten different loud girls... and one not so loud boy who just wanted some peace and quiet.
1. Chapter 1

"You know what I like the most?" Space Ghost stated as he munched on a piece of toast. "Bread."

"What's so special about bread?" Zorak scoffed as he was unimpressed.

"Well, uh..." Space Ghost stuttered as he looked confused. "It... is wheat. And it enhances your talk show hosting muscles! In space!"

Moltar pulled a lever down as he turned to face the ghoulish talk show host with an odd look. "How does that even work?"

"With the powers of magic!" Space Ghost exclaimed, grabbing a whole case of bread and shoving it into a nearby toaster as he blasted the toaster, which caused it to erupt as the entire studio caught on fire. Space Ghost had a blank expression on his face, with his bright yellow cape also catching on fire as he shrugged. "...probably not my best idea."

 _It was through this that Space Ghost got a flashback to the time when he accidentally stumbled upon the Loud House form a crash in his Phantom Cruiser, with Lincoln Loud gasping as it happened in his room. The parents of the Loud household were not present at the time, despite it being during the night._

 _"Oh man! Why does this always happen to me!?" Lincoln exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head._

 _Suddenly, all ten of Lincoln's sisters came into The Room (gross) as they were all exclaiming, with Lincoln trying to calm them all._

 _"Girls, I know, this is bizarre, but I can explain-" Lincoln started as he moved his hands about, only for all of them to freeze as he turned around, to see Space Ghost standing heroically in a heroic pose._

"So what happened?" Moltar asked as he was watching a weather report on his monitor, pushing the lever up to increase the graphics on it.

"Well, you and the readers will find out in the next chapter. Because cliffhangers are the best!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he did a different heroic pose, looking for an excuse to have his yellow cape blow in the wind that somehow went through the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

Space Ghost looked at all eleven of the Loud siblings as he blinked, glancing back to see his toaster inside the Phantom Cruiser explode as he turned back to the girls and Lincoln.

"...I take it that you're all related?" Space Ghost remarked as he squinted his eyes while his yellow cape blew in the wind.

"Pfft, get a load of this guy. He looks like a cut rate loser from your comic." Lori scoffed as she folded her arms together.

"Ooh!" Leni exclaimed as she was all over Space Ghost's body, her eyes widening with happiness. "I just love how buff you are! You look like Batman!"

"I AM NOT BRUCE WAYNE!" Space Ghost angrily exclaimed as he pointed his right arm at the Loud siblings, making almost all of them scream in fright.

"He's just unaware of his surroundings, which may explain a few things," Lisa explained as she adjusted her glasses, unfazed by Space Ghost's reflexes.

"Peh, he is just shrouded in darkness. Like my heart." Lucy mumbled as she brushed back her black hair.

"What? Dark? I'll give you some darkness right here with my Destructo Ray!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he blasted all of the girls, causing them to be covered in dust as they fell on their backs.

"Man that was so cool! He's awesome! Can we keep him!?" Lana exclaimed as she was excited by Space Ghost's presence.

"No! He's a mean, stinky super lame-o who has bad fashion sense!" Lola snapped at as she hissed at Space Ghost, who was tempted to blast her again specifically.

"I don't know. He looks like he can rock it! I can dig his style!" Luna exclaimed as she performed a guitar solo.

"But he's not from the stone age!" Luan joked as she laughed, with the others groaning in response. "I bet you'd find it funny too if you could _yabba dabba do_ the jokes I got!"

"I want to know if he can do more things besides blasting!" Lynn exclaimed as she got in front of Space Ghost and began punching him in the gut. "Come on, cape guy! Show me what you got!"

Space Ghost blinked as he looked up at the other girls, who looked back in awe as he shrugged and chucked Lynn at his Phantom Cruiser, knocking her out. All of the Loud girls, plus Lincoln, gasped in shock as Space Ghost looked back, with Lori farting in shock as the others gave her odd looks.

"What? That was my shoe!" Lori protested as she folded her arms together in a huff.

"But it stinks more like socks..." Leni commented as she adjusted her sunglasses.


End file.
